


Water princess

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Underage - Freeform, Urolagnia, Watersports, a bit of facefucking, gross generally, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Are you willing to write more Alpha Dave/Roxy? I'd love to read about her happily swallowing every drop of his pee (and maybe her own pee) and then his cum please.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about this, princess?" Dave asked, voice soft. It wasn't unusual for Roxy to comply with something Dave wanted to try out, but she seemed more than eager for this one, despite how fucking gross it was. </p><p>Even though it got Dave off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water princess

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a continuation of the last one, but it's another scenario with the same people.

"Are you sure about this, princess?" Dave asked, voice soft. It wasn't unusual for Roxy to comply with something Dave wanted to try out, but she seemed more than eager for this one, despite how fucking gross it was. 

Even though it got Dave off. 

"Of course, Daddy." She said in a cute voice, looking up at him with wide, pink eyes. He smiled and brushed hair out of her face. 

"You're so beautiful baby, don't--" "Don't you forget it, I know." She smiled, finishing his sentence and grabbing his legs in anticipation. 

The two were in the large bathroom, Roxy on her knees in the tub while Dave stood over her. They were both completely naked (even Dave's shades. Sometimes, Roxy would rather have them off, and he would absolutely take them off for her), with Dave's cock hanging out infront of her. It was flaccid, of course, and he had to try his best not to get hard enough that he couldn't piss. 

But with Roxy looking up at him with those big eyes, her perky, growing breasts with hard pink nubs at the end, and the way one of her hands was idly between her legs was too good to be true. She blinked up at him, her free hand on his leg as she rubbed it, whining slightly. He grabbed his cock, aiming it at her face, a hand still in her hair and stroking it. 

He let a steady stream of urine go down her face, catching her by surprise at first. She kept her smile as Dave's piss hit her mouth, looking up at him. Dave's mouth was in a small 'o' shape, watching as his little girl opened her mouth and let some go into her mouth. He shivered and didn't let the stream die down. "Fuck- swallow it, baby girl." He said in a soft tone, so she knew she didn't have to. 

She looked up, previously spitting it as it got into her mouth, before swallowing a bit. Thank god it tasted mostly like water, which got Roxy up higher on her knees so she could get more, moaning softly. She swallowed as it came, the drops that escaped her mouth trailing down her soft skin, down to her legs. For a moment, she put her lips on the head of his cock, trying to work more out before she was moved off, Dave's cock twitching. 

The stream was dying down now, Roxy looking up at Dave, who had a dazed look on his face. She now moved to put her mouth on him, sucking softly and making sure no drop fell out. She closed her eyes, before the stream stopped completely. She moved off, wiping her mouth with a giggle, a hand moving to stroke the cock that was hardening on its own. 

"Was that good, daddy?" She asked him, legs spread slightly. Her hand was moving a bit, rubbing herself as she felt her wetness dripping to the bottom of the tub. Dave looked down at her wet face, nodding. 

"Wanna suck daddy off now?" He asked, pushing her hair back more, and without even answering her mouth was back on him, closing her eyes and bobbing her head around his cock. He grunted, a grip on her hair, only forceful enough so that she loved it. Her hand moved faster, moaning softly around his cock as he helped her move her head faster. His balls tightened, using both hands to her hair now. 

He released into her mouth, her moaning the second he finished due to her own orgasm. She panted, just sitting her, slumped against the side of the tub. She looked up at him, tired eyes blinking now. Dave leaned down to peck her musky lips, and petting her hair. He turned the water on to fill a bath for her. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, princess."


End file.
